


The Ugly Jumper Tradition

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [10]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Those horrible Christmas sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, tacky sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every family has a tradition. The Garbage Court is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ugly Jumper Tradition

Second-hand stores always had a certain smell to them, the cumulative memories and household of hundreds and thousands of people as their former possessions passed through the doors and became the treasures of others. Will looked around the shop, wondering just how he'd been convinced to come here.  
  
Beside him, Sips was perusing a rack of jumpers. "Stop looking around like that, you look suspicious."  
  
"I've just never been in one of these places before." He looked at the jumpers, then started poking through them. "What are we looking for, anyway?"  
  
"Christmas tradition in the court. We need to find Trott the ugliest jumper ever." He held up one covered in kittens. "How's this one look?"  
  
He stared at it for a moment, then wrinkled his nose. "You can do better than that, Sips." He started to dig, then went over to a rack full of jumpers that were very clearly much too big for Trott's small frame. After a moment, he left the men's clothing.  
  
Curious, Sips followed after him, sauntering in that way he did. When he found Will, he was holding up various jumpers. "Find anything interesting?"  
  
Putting another jumper back, Will shrugged, only to suddenly crack out a laugh. "Yes!" He held up a jumper, grinning wide. "This one!"  
  
Sips regarded the jumper, a cotton candy pink with three thick purple stripes across the body and each of the arms, and white hearts in each stripe. Across the entire thing were sparkling bits on the wool, making the whole thing shine and glitter. In all, the thing was probably three sizes too big for Trott. He grinned wide, nodding. "Perfect." As they walked up to the counter, he gave Will a pat on the back. "You've got a good eye!"  
  
"Thanks! Can't say it's ugly, but it IS tacky."  
  
"Whatever works!" He got out his wallet, paying the two quid for the jumper, before they went off to get it wrapped.

 

* * *

  
  
Christmas was, for certain, a more human holiday. But Trott and Smith found themselves celebrating it every year since Ross' arrival in their lives, and Sips' presence had solidified it. None of them could remember when the gaudy jumper tradition had started, probably some time in the mid-90's, but none of them seemed to care. It was fun, it was tacky, and now they'd pulled Will into it.  
  
He held up the jumper Smith had gotten him, a hideous pea-green color decorated with white snowflakes and stripes. "WOW... This is... REALLY ugly."  
  
Sitting back, Smith grinned wide. "Ugliest I could find!" He himself was wearing a pale plum purple number Trott had dug out for him, covered in little white dots and forest green pine trees.  
  
"Not as ugly as Sips' sweater." He looked over at Sips, who was wearing what could best be described as a Bill Cosby sweater, multiple colors and strange patterns and, to make it short, the epitome of ugly.  
  
Sips sat back, grinning as he tugged on the jumper. "What can I say? Trott knows how to pick them!"  
  
Will gave him a wave, then passed a wrapped present to Trott. "Speaking of, here's yours!"  
  
"Why do I dread this?" Trott tugged at the wrapping, unsure about opening it.  
  
"Oh, come on, the rest of US have our sweaters!" He motioned to Smith and Sips, and to Ross in his own bright green sweater with a light-up Christmas tree on it. "You know it's inevitable!"  
  
"I'm just worried you got me a jumper with a unicorn on it..." He tugged at the paper, revealing the cotton candy pink and sparkling knitting. When he freed it and held it up, he made a face. "It's PINK."  
  
Smith leaned over, nudging him. "And you gotta wear it! Come on, on with it! Rest of us are!" Will was grinning where he sat, pulling his own on.  
  
"It's TRADITION, Trott! I thought you guys were all about this tradition!"  
  
He groused for a moment, then gave in and grinned. "Fine, fine. It IS tradition, after all!" He pulled the jumper on, then held up his arms. The sleeves went past his hands, hanging down, and it was clearly meant for somebody much bigger than him, both around and up. "This is practically a dress on me." He frowned for a moment as the others cracked up, before giving in to the infectious laughter.  
  
Sips got up and walked over, sitting on the floor next to him. "Look at that, I got the dad sweater and you got the mom sweater!"  
  
"Suppose we do..." He looked at Smith, Will, and Ross, suddenly frowning. "And I think the 'kids' need to pamper us!"  
  
Smith's laughter stopped as he slowly got up. "ACTUALLY... I have... THINGS, to do..." He started to head for the door, only to have his pant leg grabbed.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you're not getting out of here THAT easy! It's a holiday, we can spoil Sips and Trott!" Will gave a yank, pulling him down to the floor. He got a glare for it as Smith rubbed his ass.  
  
"That was my TAIL BONE, mate!" He shifted, wincing.  
  
Sips got up, then offered Trott a hand to help him up. "Walk it off, Smiffy!" He ruffled his hair, a grin on his face. "Don't suppose you could get me a nice big mug of cocoa, could you?" He took a seat on the couch, turning on a cheesy Christmas movie. Trott joined him, curling up against his side.  
  
"Make that two, marshmallows in mine, please!"  
  
Smith's mouth moved, before he got up. "Oh, fine, fine. But if you want cookies or something, Will can get them for you!"  
  
Will gave a laugh, chasing stray bits of wrapping paper around the living room. "Whatever you say, Smith!"  
  
Trott laughed, then turned toward the gaudy pink tree. "Ross, don't eat that! Remember that glass fruit!"  
  
Ross blinked owlishly at Trott, then put the glass snowflake back on the branch. "But it looks like a cookie..."  
  
"But it's not a COOKIE, decorations aren't for EATING!" Ross could only pout at Trott, before joining Will in chasing paper and, at one point, sticking a piece to his back.


End file.
